This invention relates to providing a system for the generation of electrical power using an improved 900-watt class wind turbine system. For centuries, man has harnessed the almost unlimited power of the wind. Today, wind-driven systems to generate electrical power range in size from large multi-megawatt utility class units to small battery charging systems used at remote monitoring stations.
One class of wind turbines having a great potential for increased utilization falls in about the 600 to 900 watt range. Turbines in this power class are of suitable capacity to generate electrical power for individual residences (and similar applications having small to moderate power requirements).
Typically, the principal limiting factor in the general application of small-scale wind generation is cost. Today, the cost of on-site wind power generation typically exceeds the cost of power derived from the most common traditional power generation sources, i.e., utility-scale power grids. Other limiting factors include undesirable noise generated by traditional turbine blade assemblies. History has shown that the over-reliance on fossil fuels as the primary means of electrical power production is increasingly problematic in a volatile world energy market. It is clear that improvement in the efficiency, cost and reliability of small to medium on-site wind generation systems would benefit many.
Wind turbine blades made of wood or other similarly heavy materials require relatively high initial wind speeds to start up and cannot take advantage of lower wind speeds to generate power. Wind turbine blades made of plastic or other similarly light materials often are not stiff enough to prevent significant loss of efficiency when the shape of the blade is deformed by the wind. Additionally, turbine blades that are not stiff enough can produce vibrations that can result in increased maintenance costs and undesirable noise. Wind turbine blades reinforced with carbon fiber can be made stronger and lighter than traditional materials but are expensive to produce, given the cost of materials and current manufacturing methods. In such wind turbine systems of such intermediate size (i.e., about 600 to 900 watts), every gram of weight and inertial mass which can be saved by improved blade technology tends to result in less costly turbines and supporting structures to achieve reliability.
In the past, the tower support structures, which elevate the turbine above the ground, have been relatively difficult to assemble/erect. In the past, towers have been assembled by connecting segments of pipe together with threaded fittings, which are difficult to align correctly, given the typical long, unwieldy segments of pipe. Also, the threads can become stripped in the assembly process, causing further difficulties. Also, some towers have failed (for example, by being blown over) in high winds when the lateral supports (guy wires) have become detached at the connection to the tower mast. In the past, guy wire connections to the tower mast have been provided by welding loops of rebar or similar pieces of metal to fittings, and threading the guy wire through the loops. In the past, these connections have failed at the welds.
In use, wind turbine generators build up heat, which must be dissipated to ensure the proper, efficient and reliable continued functioning of the generator. In the past, generators have been cooled by various means, including both active measures, such as powered fans, and passive measures, such as heat radiating vanes. The disadvantage of active cooling measures is that they tend to be expensive; whereas, the disadvantage of passive measures is that they tend to be less effective in dissipating heat quickly.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for the production of electricity using power derived from the wind.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that has a lower cost to produce and operate than other alternate power generation systems. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that has high power generation efficiency.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that produces a low level of sound during operation.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that is relatively easy to install and maintain.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that can operate in low wind speed conditions.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that resists failure in high winds.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that allows relatively versatile and simple erection and installation.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that efficiently cools the generator.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system that is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a wind-driven system, for producing electric current, comprising, in combination: at least one frame adapted to swivel about a substantially vertical axis, comprising at least one front-portion adapted to extend forwardly into a wind-flow direction and at least one rear-portion adapted to extend rearwardly downwind from such at least one front portion; at least one guide-vane connected to such at least one frame and adapted to guide such at least one frame with respect to the wind-flow direction; at least one magnetic-field producer, comprising at least one rotor adapted to rotate about at least one rotational axis; at least one alternator, connected to such at least one frame, adapted to produce electric current, comprising at least one rotor shaft adapted to support such rotor for rotation of such at least one magnetic-field producer; wherein such at least one magnetic-field producer and such at least one alternator together comprise at least one electric current generator; and at least one airfoil blade, mounted to at least one end of such at least one rotor, adapted to drive such at least one rotor; and at least one nose-cone, extending forwardly from such at least one front-portion, adapted to modify air-flow through such wind-driven means; wherein such at least one nose-cone comprises at least one peripheral relief adapted to permit augmentation of air flow in cooling relationship with such at least one electric current generator.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one interior; such at least one skin substantially comprises axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis; and such at least one interior comprises at least one foam element comprising at least one material associated with enabling substantial outward pressure on such at least one skin during curing of such at least one foam element. Additionally, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one outward interior and at least one inward interior; wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis; and wherein such at least one inward interior comprises vermiculite.
Also, it provides such a system, further comprising: at least one supporting tower for such at least one frame; wherein such at least one supporting tower comprises at least one first length of support pipe at least one second length of support pipe at least one guy wire for ground attachment for lateral support for such at least one tower, and at least one connector adapted both to firmly connect an upper end of such at least one first length of support pipe to a lower end of such at least one second length of support pipe, and firmly connect such at least one guy wire to such at least one connector. In addition, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one interior; and wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises multiple layers of axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis, and one layer of transverse reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially perpendicular to the at least one longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a wind-driven system, for producing electric current, comprising, in combination: at least one frame adapted to swivel about a substantially vertical axis, comprising at least one front-portion adapted to extend forwardly into a wind-flow direction and at least one rear-portion adapted to extend rearwardly downwind from such at least one front portion; at least one guide-vane connected to such at least one frame and adapted to guide such at least one frame with respect to the wind-flow direction; at least one magnetic-field producer, comprising at least one rotor adapted to rotate about at least one rotational axis; at least one alternator, connected to such at least one frame, adapted to produce electric current, comprising at least one rotor shaft adapted to support such rotor for rotation of such at least one magnetic-field producer; wherein such at least one magnetic-field producer and such at least one alternator together comprise at least one electric current generator; and at least one airfoil blade, mounted to at least one end of such at least one rotor, adapted to drive such at least one rotor; and at least one nose-cone, extending forwardly from such at least one front-portion, adapted to modify air-flow through such wind-driven means; wherein such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one interior; wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis; wherein such at least one interior comprises at least one foam element comprising at least one material associated with enabling substantial outward pressure on such at least one skin during curing of such at least one foam element.
And, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin; such at least one interior comprises at least one outward interior and at least one inward interior; and such at least one inward interior comprises vermiculite. Further, it provides such a system, further comprising: at least one supporting tower for such at least one frame; wherein such at least one supporting tower comprises at least one first length of support pipe at least one second length of support pipe at least one guy wire for ground attachment for lateral support for such at least one tower, and at least one connector adapted both to firmly connect an upper end of such at least one first length of support pipe to a lower end of such at least one second length of support pipe, and firmly connect such at least one guy wire to such at least one connector. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises multiple layers of axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis, and one layer of transverse reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially perpendicular to the at least one longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a wind-driven system, for producing electric current, comprising, in combination: at least one frame adapted to swivel about a substantially vertical axis, comprising at least one front-portion adapted to extend forwardly into a wind-flow direction and at least one rear-portion adapted to extend rearwardly downwind from such at least one front portion; at least one guide-vane connected to such at least one frame and adapted to guide such at least one frame with respect to the wind-flow direction; at least one magnetic-field producer, comprising at least one rotor adapted to rotate about at least one rotational axis; at least one alternator, connected to such at least one frame, adapted to produce electric current, comprising at least one rotor shaft adapted to support such rotor for rotation of such at least one magnetic-field producer; wherein such at least one magnetic-field producer and such at least one alternator together comprise at least one electric current generator; and at least one airfoil blade, mounted to at least one end of such at least one rotor, adapted to drive such at least one rotor; at least one nose-cone, extending forwardly from such at least one front-portion, adapted to modify air-flow through such wind-driven means; wherein such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one outward interior and at least one inward interior; wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis; wherein such at least one inward interior comprises vermiculite.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such at least one outward interior comprises at least one foam element comprising at least one material associated with enabling substantial outward pressure on such at least one skin during curing of such at least one foam element. Additionally, it provides such a system further comprising: at least one supporting tower for such at least one frame; wherein such at least one supporting tower comprises at least one first length of support pipe at least one second length of support pipe at least one guy wire for ground attachment for lateral support for such at least one tower, and at least one connector adapted both to firmly connect an upper end of such at least one first length of support pipe to a lower end of such at least one second length of support pipe, and firmly connect such at least one guy wire to such at least one connector. Also, it provides such a system wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises multiple layers of axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis, and one layer of transverse reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially perpendicular to the at least one longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a wind-driven system, for producing electric current, comprising, in combination: at least one frame adapted to swivel about a substantially vertical axis, comprising at least one front-portion adapted to extend forwardly into a wind-flow direction and at least one rear-portion adapted to extend rearwardly downwind from such at least one front portion; at least one guide-vane connected to such at least one frame and adapted to guide such at least one frame with respect to the wind-flow direction; at least one magnetic-field producer, comprising at least one rotor adapted to rotate about at least one rotational axis; at least one alternator, connected to such at least one frame, adapted to produce electric current, comprising at least one rotor shaft adapted to support such rotor for rotation of such at least one magnetic-field producer; wherein such at least one magnetic-field producer and such at least one alternator together comprise at least one electric current generator; and at least one airfoil blade, mounted to at least one end of such at least one rotor, adapted to drive such at least one rotor; at least one nose-cone, extending forwardly from such at least one front-portion, adapted to modify air-flow through such wind-driven means; at least one supporting tower for such at least one frame; wherein such at least one supporting tower comprises at least one first length of support pipe at least one second length of support pipe at least one guy wire for ground attachment for lateral support for such at least one tower, and at least one connector adapted both to firmly connect an upper end of such at least one first length of support pipe to a lower end of such at least one second length of support pipe, and firmly connect such at least one guy wire to such at least one connector. In addition, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one interior; and wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises multiple layers of axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis, and one layer of transverse reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially perpendicular to the at least one longitudinal axis.
And, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one nose-cone comprises at least one peripheral relief adapted to permit augmentation of air flow in cooling relationship with such at least one electric current generator; such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one interior; such at least one skin substantially comprises axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis; and such at least one interior comprises at least one foam element comprising at least one material associated with enabling substantial outward pressure on such at least one skin during curing of such at least one foam element.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a wind-driven system, for producing electric current, comprising, in combination: at least one frame adapted to swivel about a substantially vertical axis, comprising at least one front-portion adapted to extend forwardly into a wind-flow direction and at least one rear-portion adapted to extend rearwardly downwind from such at least one front portion; at least one guide-vane connected to such at least one frame and adapted to guide such at least one frame with respect to the wind-flow direction; at least one magnetic-field producer, comprising at least one rotor adapted to rotate about at least one rotational axis; at least one alternator, connected to such at least one frame, adapted to produce electric current, comprising at least one rotor shaft adapted to support such rotor for rotation of such at least one magnetic-field producer; wherein such at least one magnetic-field producer and such at least one alternator together comprise at least one electric current generator; and at least one airfoil blade, mounted to at least one end of such at least one rotor, adapted to drive such at least one rotor; and at least one nose-cone, extending forwardly from such at least one front-portion, adapted to modify air-flow through such wind-driven means; wherein such at least one airfoil blade comprises at least one longitudinal axis and at least one skin and at least one interior; wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises multiple layers of axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis, and one layer of transverse reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially perpendicular to the at least one longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a coupling system, for connecting at least one first elongated member to at least one second elongated member and assisting connection to at least one lateral support of at least one tower support system, comprising, in combination: at least one first compression attachment adapted to compression-attach such coupling system to the at least one first elongated member of the at least one tower support system, wherein such at least one first compression attachment comprises, at least one first adjuster for adjusting at least one compressive force of such at least one first compression attachment, at least one first force distributer adapted to distribute at least one compressive force substantially evenly around at least one perimeter of the at least one first elongated member; and at least one second compression attachment adapted to compression-attach such coupling system to the at least one second elongated member of the at least one tower support system, wherein such at least one second compression attachment comprises, at least one second adjuster for adjusting at least one compressive force of such at least one second compression attachment, at least one second force distributer adapted to distribute at least one compressive force substantially evenly around at least one perimeter of the at least one second elongated member; and at least one attacher adapted to assist firm attachment of such coupling system to the at least one lateral support.
Further, it provides such a coupling system further comprising: at least one first blocker adapted to block a portion of such at least one first elongated member from penetrating completely through the coupling system; and at least one second blocker adapted to block a portion of such at least one second elongated member from penetrating completely through the coupling system. Even further, it provides such a coupling system wherein such coupling system comprises stainless steel. Even further, it provides such a coupling system wherein such at least one attacher essentially consists of a unitary piece of metal.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides an airfoil blade system, having at least one longitudinal axis, comprising, in combination: at least one blade skin and at least one blade interior; wherein such at least one blade skin substantially comprises multiple layers of axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one blade skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis, and one layer of transverse reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially perpendicular to the at least one longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides an airfoil blade system, having at least one longitudinal axis, comprising, in combination: at least one blade skin and at least one outward blade interior and at least one inward blade interior; wherein such at least one blade skin substantially comprises axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one blade skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis; and wherein such at least one inward blade interior comprises vermiculite. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one outward blade interior comprises expanded foam.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides an airfoil blade, having at least one longitudinal axis, comprising, in combination: at least one blade skin, comprising at least one face and at least one edge and at least one mold parting line portion; at least one blade interior; wherein at least one first such edge comprises such at least one mold parting line portion; wherein such at least one skin substantially comprises axial reinforcers adapted to reinforce such at least one skin substantially unidirectionally substantially parallel to the at least one longitudinal axis; wherein such at least one interior comprises at least one foam element comprising at least one material associated with enabling substantial outward pressure on such at least one skin during curing of such at least one foam element; and wherein such at least one first edge comprises a greater relative amount of such axial reinforcers than at least one such face adjoining such at least one such face. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such axial reinforcers substantially comprise carbon fibers. Even further, it provides such a system wherein such at least one material comprises residue from expanded foam selected from the class consisting essentially of: foams comprising polyurethane foams comprising polyisocyanurate.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment hereof, this invention also provides a system, for making an airfoil blade, comprising the steps of: providing a blade mold, comprising at least one mold parting line and comprising a plurality of relief apertures adjacent such at least one mold parting line, such relief apertures being adapted to permit excess fluid material to exit from the blade mold, such blade mold comprising at least one appliance portion and at least one blade portion; applying to substantially all interior faces of such blade mold a plurality of reinforcing fiber pre-preg layers; placing at least one appliance in the at least one appliance portion of such blade mold; placing into the blade mold interior expandable, with exothermal properties, foam sufficient to expand enough to press the pre-preg layers against the blade mold interior; closing the blade mold; placing the blade mold within a closed press before foam expansion separates the mold; waiting for a time period sufficient to permit the foam expansion, by way of the relief apertures, to drive off excess fluid material sufficiently to provide for collection of such reinforcing fibers in at least one blade edge adjacent such at least one parting line. Moreover, it provides such a system further comprising the steps of: placing the blade mold into an oven to cure the pre-preg resin. Additionally, it provides such a system further comprising the steps of: adding extra weight to the blade to match the weight of other blades. Also, it provides such a system wherein: the reinforcing fiber pre-preg layers comprise substantially unidirectional carbon fiber. In addition, it provides such a system wherein: the appliance portion comprises vermiculite. And, it provides such a system wherein: at least 70 percent of the substantially unidirectional carbon fibers in the blade portion are oriented substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the blade. Further, it provides such a system wherein: substantially all unidirectional carbon fibers in an outermost layer of the blade portion are oriented substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the blade.